


Quitting

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Hikaru no Go, Ogata, quitting smoking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quitting

He'd tried the patches, easily hidden under his clothing. They didn't quell the craving. So he tossed another piece of the gum in his mouth, as yet unwilling to consider that the smoking was just an extension of an oral fixation.


End file.
